Shelving systems have long been used for a variety of storage needs. More specifically, shelving in the catering business has been used to organize food trays, maximize space, prevent contamination, and store multiple meals at once. Shelving has also been used to transport food from the kitchen to the event location. Many caterers pack multiple trays into an insulated bag during transportation. This method presents a number of obstacles. Food is often crushed by the weight of multiple trays resting on top of each other, food is subject to spoilage, and bags can become messy quickly. These issues prevent caterers from delivering efficiently, causing the cost of catering to increase. Caterers also depend heavily on the quality of their food quality and presentation, thus crushed or spoiled food causes costly reputational losses.
Present shelving options do not fit the needs of caterers. They are, cumbersome, not sturdy, and difficult to transport. Moreover, existing shelves do not allow for top loader food delivery bags to accommodate a variety of pan sizes. This causes difficulties for caterers attempting to transport large pans from one location to the next. Because of the limited shelving available, many catering companies are unable to transport the quantity of food necessary to accommodate large events. Consequently, multiple trips and other, costlier means of transportation, drive up the price of catering. Additionally, food that does not fit into delivery bag shelving is more likely to spoil, causing monetary and reputational losses. This is particularly troublesome for caterers who depend on the quality of food and presentation to develop business through customer recommendations. In addition, caterers must utilize space as efficiently as possible to remain profitable.
There are several existing shelving systems, which can be adjustably fixed at a variety of predetermined heights. However, many such systems are either too bulky and difficult to use, or not sturdy enough to support a substantial amount of food.